


I've Got it Bad (I've Got it Good)

by shiptoomuch



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to marry him, you know.” Winona smirks after the EMT’s retreating form, whispering to Amanda.</p><p>Amanda looks back at her with a perfectly arched eyebrow and a very skeptical glare. “Win, we’ve been over this. If you want to marry him, you have to say yes when he asks you out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got it Bad (I've Got it Good)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xyriath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/gifts).



> A thing for Xyri because I am too good of a person and I am going to fail Stats.

Winona hears about George Kirk before she actually met him. He was legendary for being passionate about his job and really good with kids.

Also for being the most accident prone EMT anyone had ever encountered.

On duty, he was totally fine, never dropped anything or anyone. But once he got off duty, it was all eating foods he was allergic to or slicing his hand with a letter opener or tripping down a flight of stairs and straining his ankle.

“You must be the infamous Kirk boy that everyone’s been talking about.” Winona glanced up from her clipboard. Looks like all of the rumors were true. He really was too attractive for his own good.

Blue eyes blink at her, the left one framed by a bruise all around. “And you must be the wunderkind, Winona Davis, who’s been impressing everyone.” He attempts a smirk but the bruise keeps him from doing so without wincing. “Ow, dammit.” His eyes flicker over her quickly. “Those scrubs suit you well, doc.”

“Let’s get you checked out for a concussion, why don’t we.”

A few scans and no concussions later, George Kirk has a bag of ice over one eye and another attempted smirk on his face. “You know, since I’m not sporting any brain injuries, I’m technically clear to do certain...activities.”

She should be more ashamed of how easy it was to get her out of her scrubs and onto one of the on call cots but she really isn’t. George was hot and he was there. Of course, it’s the first step in a chain of events that ends with her not sleeping with anyone else, despite the fact that they aren’t actually anything but friends.

She curses the door that gave him a black eye to this day.

 

-  
“I’m going to marry him, you know.” Winona smirks after the EMT’s retreating form, whispering to Amanda.

Amanda looks back at her with a perfectly arched eyebrow and a very skeptical glare. “Win, we’ve been over this. If you want to marry him, you have to say yes when he asks you out.”

“Eh, semantics.” She flips her ponytail and shakes her head.

“You keep saying semantics but I kinda doubt that you know what it means. The word has become meaningless to you.”

“Geez, you have been spending too much time with Sarek.” Winona grimaces.

Amanda throws her hands up in frustration. “Yes, Sarek. My fiance! Which I have because when people who I like ask me out, I say yes!”

“You should totally ditch him and go out with me tomorrow night.” Winona waggles her eyebrows. “Pick up some hot dudes.”

“I was under the impression that you were going to marry George Kirk.”

“Pick up but not actually sleep with or do anything?”

“Not going to work on me.”

Winona glares first at Amanda and then at the clipboard in her hand. She pushes her glasses up her nose and scribbles a few lines in her stupidly awful handwriting before hugging it to her chest and turning back.“You are the worst best friend ever. I need to find someone new to go out with. I never see you anymore.”

“We live together.”

“Still, I never have the chance to hang out with anyone anymore now that you’re all engaged and stuff.”

“You could always ask George.” Amanda shrugs and takes the clipboard out of her hands. “You can thank me for turning in your paperwork tonight by buying me rocky road.”

“Movie night?” Winona squeaks and claps.

“Movie night.” Amanda inclines her head in what could be interpreted as a gracious nod. “Because I know that you won’t stop being such an annoying brat if I don’t do this.”

“You could at least pretend that you like me, you know.”

Amanda shrugs and walks away to turn in the paperwork. “Go get changed so we can get out of here.”

Winona grins to herself and walks to the locker room. She changes out of her scrubs and into her jeans and sweater with remarkable speed. A quick check in the mirror to make sure that her hair doesn’t totally look like she got kicked in the head by a nine year old with a broken ankle today and she’s ready to go.

She waits by the reception desk for Amanda to finish talking to whatever administrative idiot has pulled her aside this time. Not for the first time in her life, Winona is glad that Amanda outranks her. She likes saving people but she does not enjoy long meetings with old dudes who pay for things.

Of course, because the universe hates her, something always has to get in between her and rocky road. Christopher Pike, the new baby-faced med student intern, scurries up to her, brushing his too-long bangs out of his face. “Doctor Davis?”

“Call me Winona, Pike. I’m off-duty.” She rolls her eyes good-naturedly. “What do you need?”

“One of the EMTs is asking for you.”

George. “Tell him that I’m busy.”

Chris sighs and combs his fingers through his hair again. “I would, but he has a cut on his hand and is insisting that he needs medical attention.”

“How serious is it?”

“A little antiseptic and a band aid would probably do the job. He broke a mug or something.”

What an actual idiot. Winona snorts and spies Amanda walking back from the locker rooms, looking more than a little bit harried. “There are other doctors here, ones who are actually on shift right now.”

“He’s being really annoying. Please talk to him.”

Amanda reaches them and claps Chris on the shoulder. “Hello there, Christopher. How are you today?”

“George is apparently insisting on medical treatment. Medical treatment from me.”

Amanda purses her lips and raises her left eyebrow in the most classic of Amanda Grayson expressions. Any children that she has with Sarek are going to be the most terrifying things on the planet. “Is anything broken.”

“Just a mug. He cut his hand, apparently.”

“It’s not allergies; he’ll be fine.” She shrugs and grabs Winona’s elbow. “Come on, we’re going.”

Winona starts walking but something stops her, just like it always does. “Just…wait a sec. I’m just going to talk to him.”

Amanda, of course, does not look surprised at all. She’s known Winona since they were both pre-med. “Go on. I’ll go eat ice cream and binge watch House all by myself.” She waves her off. “Go on, talk to your muscular fiancé.”

“You’re the best!” Winona blows a kiss and sprints down the hall back to the break room.

She reaches the surprisingly large lounge and practically throws herself through the door. Winona stops short when she sees the shattered remains of a certain dark blue mug on the floor. “You broke my mug.” Her mouth falls open in abject horror. “You broke my favorite mug.”

She kneels down by the wreckage and prods hopelessly at the pieces. She picks up the largest piece, which had miraculously remained intact. In the middle of a white heart was her name in ridiculously girly script. It wasn’t exactly her style but she had been stupidly attached to the simple mug. “My baby.”

“I’ll buy you a new one.”

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a mug that says ‘Winona’ on it? ‘Cause it’s really hard.” She purses her lips and stands up, still clutching the piece of ceramic. “Anyway, the store that sold this mug isn’t even there anymore.”

George shrugs and takes the piece from her, brushing their fingers together. It was definitely on purpose and Winona wishes she did not like it so much but here she is, totally in love with the stupidest EMT she’s ever encountered. George grins as if he can read her thoughts. “I’ll buy you a different mug. Something even better.”

Winona watches him slip the shard in his bag. She briefly contemplates protesting but there are more important things to take care of if she wants to get home to Amanda tonight.

Arguing with George has historically always led to sex.

“So. Your hand?” She nods at the balled up fist George is holding by his side.

Looking as bashful as ever, he holds out his fist and uncurls his fingers. Stretched across his palm is a shallow cut which doesn’t seem to be bleeding that much, but keeping his hand in a fist has caused what blood there is to smear across his hand.

Winona grabs him by the wrist and drags him over to the small kitchen sink. She turns on the water and shoves his hand under it, not really caring if it’s too cold. “You know, you are trained to handle stuff like this. You don’t need me.”

“Oh, I have to beg to differ.” George watches her clean off his hand and check it over for stray pieces of mug. “I’m pretty sure I need you.”

Rather than actually meeting his eyes after that one, Winona pokes slightly too hard at his hand and makes him wince. Bastard deserves it, throwing phrases like that around. Besides, it’s not like his hand is seriously hurt. It probably won’t even scar.

It will hurt like a bitch, though, which is the only solace that Win can really draw from this. “I know. I’m just so irreplaceable.”

She drops his hand before he can respond to that and opens the cabinet, stretching up on her toes to grab the small first aid kit that they keep stocked on the top shelf in case idiots like George break mugs or burn themselves with the coffee maker. “You know, I’m missing movie night with my best friend for this. You totally owe me.”

She knows she’s made a mistake as soon as it leaves her mouth. “Why don’t I pay it back by buying you dinner?” George hooks a finger under her chin and tilts her head back up towards him. “Tomorrow night?”

“I’m on call.”

“Then why don’t I bring you something?” George looks too hopeful. “I get off at seven; I could grab something and come over.”

She must be having a stroke or something because all she can say is “Pizza or don’t even bother coming.”

It’s all worth it because George breaks out into a grin that makes Winona wish she had sunglasses on. “Deal.” He leans down and pecks Winona on the cheek. “See you tomorrow at eight?”

“Don’t be late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. 
> 
> Might continue this??? Who knows.


End file.
